That Night
by MixedBreedMaiya
Summary: Halloween party in Altamira for the Reunification group! Cool! But what happens when things really start getting weird? Hmm... [After game. RainexRegal]
1. Halloween Party

It's October! And you know what that means!

Raine: A break from writing?

...No. Halloween! Yay!

Raine: Oh wonderful. -.-

Isn't it? And in honor of this holiday, the Day of the Dead--

Raine: Don't give me any ideas.

--I've decided to do a Halloween Fanfiction for Tales of Symphonia! Please do the disclaimer, Raine.

Raine: MixedBreedMaiya does not own Tales of Symphonia, nor the characters nor town names or anything else original to the game.

Thanks!

**And a Special Thanks, of course:**

**God, who's let me write well and enjoy it so much!**

**All my loved readers, particularly RoyalFanatic who's been there from the very start.**

**Namco; great game. Lots of great games.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why was _she _here? Why did _she _have to come? Genis had said it was because everyone would be there. It was a reunion of sorts. Alright, that she could live with. But what irked her was the nature of this reunion. This night, October thirty-first. Halloween. A Halloween party. And what was she going as? What had Genis practically bribed her into going as?

A vampire.

A black cape with red silk lining, black silky pants and a shirt to match. Sheena had been in on it, too, and somehow she'd wound up with a coat of blood red eyeshadow, and painted lips in the same color. So now she stood, looking at herself in the mirror with a grimace on her face. Her opaline-white hair, which she'd let grow in the year or so since the reunification of the worlds til it hung straight a little past her shoulders, was slicked down a bit at the top to give it a shiny look, but fell freely past her ears.

She still wasn't entirely sure how Sheena had involved herself in this. Everyone had gathered at Altamira before-hand in a sort of reunion, but then it was decided to have a Halloween party there, as well. Regal had even arranged with George and the Lezareno to have a sort of "haunted house" at the company. Genis, Lloyd, and Colette were all thrilled. Herself? Indifference, mostly. But anyway, Sheena had evidently found out about Genis' idea for his sister's costume, and had arrived perfectly ready to go all out on the half-elf.

Raine Sage gave a resigned sigh, brushing the cape out of her way. "I think this costume suits you," said a fourteen-year-old boy's voice. Genis came around the corner, still trying to do up his own mummy outfit. Amused, she motioned him over to lend her aid, and asked, "How so?"

"Well. You're a blood-sucking monster when it comes to history, Raine. Ruins in particular. So, y'know, I figured a Vampiress was the best thing for you." He gave her a smug look, stepping swiftly out of her reach when she'd finished helping him, so she couldn't bring her hand down to slap him across the head.

"That's flattering. You know you're an ancient, preserved carcass typically found in said ruins, right?" mused Raine.

"Yeah. I know." Genis grinned at her. "What do you think Presea'll go as?" he asked, obviously trying to make it sound casual. But she knew better, and it was her turn to smirk.

"I don't know," she replied airily. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He was getting defensive.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Right. Well, come on. We're supposed to be at the beach." With a sigh, she started leading her linen-wrapped brother toward the sand.

"Woof! Ahh! Noishe, I can't carry you! Hey, get off!"

Raine and Genis blinked at eachother when this laughing voice reached their ears. Getting closer, they saw three forms. Two humainod, and one canine...thing. A brown haired eighteen-year-old was pushing the dog off of him. And it wasn't hard to figure out what they were dresed as.

Lloyd Irving was wearing a costume that was clearly supposed to look like Noishe, his over-grown monster of a pet. Noshe, on the other hand, had two sheaths strapped around his middle. Somehow, Lloyd had gotten a red Dwarven shirt on his pet - probably made specially for him by Dirk. Boy and dog had switched identities.

The giggling girl beside them, dressed in a long white dress that wouldn't help her constant tripping at all with fake, feathery white wings on her back and a golden, metal halo around her head was easy to recognize, too. Colette Brunel was dressed as a "standard" angel. A bit ironic, but alright.

"Zelos, get away!"

"But you make such a cute kitty! Come on, Sheeeeenaaaa."

The Sage Siblings looked toward this new exchange, which also mildly amused the Vampiress. Sheena Fujibayashi was dressed all black, with cat ears protruding from her hair and a long, limp tail attached to the back of her pants. The red-head chasing her was a little harder to figure out. What was he supposed to be? Well, it turned out that Zelos Wilder was trying to be Frankenstein. Lloyd had called him "Franken-Zel" once, but the name didn't stick.

The next one they saw was Genis' fancy, Presea Combatir. She had a pointed hat on, and a black dress with a cape. In her hand was a broom - she was a little witch. A fairly cute one, actually, though it was odd to say of someone who was internally older than her.

Last but not least, Count Bryant showed himself. Half out of relentless pestering by Lloyd, Sheena, Zelos, and Colette, the noble was dressed somewhat elaborately. His costume nearly matched Raine's own - red silk lined cape, black shirt and pants. Thank goodness, though, he was not wearing eyeshadow. The two adults blinked at eachother before tame smiles of amusement surfaced on both faces.

"Great minds think alike," said Sheena, brightly, to the two vampires.

"It can't be that." Genis shook his head. "Lloyd and Zelos coerced Regal into doing it."

"Hey, watch it, squirt!" Zelos pouted at the young half-elf.

It really was amusing to see a witch and a mummy try to dance to the eerily mixed waltz kind of music, especially when neither really knew how and the latter was so nervous he was probably going to come unraveled. Then there was the angel dancing with her canine friend. He kept tripping on his tail, and she on her dress. In the end they simply landed in a laughing heap with the real Noishe barking along. Colette danced with him, too - and it worked alot better than with Lloyd.

Then Noishe and Lloyd tried. Another laughing heap - one that somehow contained Genis, too. How he'd gotten involved was a pure mystery. Colette danced with Raine's brother, then with Zelos. Sheena and Lloyd danced - which was amusing, as one was feline and the other canine. Genis and Sheena, Presea and Lloyd. Pretty much any combination of the others.

Raine and Regal had thus far sat out of the festivities. Presently, however, it was unanimously decided that everyone there wanted to see the two vampires dance together. The half-elf blinked, her gaze going to Regal. She returned the second amused smile of the night as he bowed to her. "Shall we?"

"We might have a riot on our hands if we don't," she replied, teasingly. He offered his arm which she took, and led her to the clear area of sand prepared for dancing. It was strange - she hadn't thought of dances being part of Halloween parties. But the eery waltz music fit rather nicely.

He spun her slowly, her cape flaring for a moment before they returned together to end the dance that had held more grace in it than perhaps all the others combined. They each took a baby step away from eachother and bowed at the same time with little smiles playing on their features.

She rubbed her jaw absently, feeling a sort of...aching in her teeth. "Raine?" prodded Regal, sounding a bit concerned.

"Oh - I'm alright," she assured him. It would probably pass, after all. Just an odd ache.

The night was filled with laughter and Zelos' attempts to scare the life out of everyone. It only really worked on Lloyd, however - Lloyd, who fell for it every time without fail. Everyone, even Raine, was enjoying themselves in this costume party. Vaguely, she wondered just what kind of Haunted House "Count Bryant" had set up at the Lezareno. She doubted it would affect her in any way other than amusement. But Lloyd was sure to have a heartattack before the end, if Zelos' pathetic attempts did it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, cute, huh? Halloween Party at Altamira! What's up wit hRaine? o.O Eh. Whatever.

Raine: -.- You know perfectly well what you're writing.

Or do I? -Shifty look- -Plays freaky music- Stay tuned for chapter two!


	2. In the Alley

Yay finally. Chapter two is here.

Raine: And doubtless brings in the twisted plot.

o.O What twisted plot?

Raine: Don't even try it, child. I know what you're planning.

Do ya' now? -Plays ominous music-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It certainly was interesting, she'd give it that. And creative, too. Lloyd was still looking around every few minutes as though he expected something to reach out and grab him. Colette _had _grabbed him already, but this was because she, too, was scared. And yet Raine knew it was a good kind of fear - they were enjoying being frightened.

They took the elevator back down to the lobby - which was well lit and tame in contrast to the decorated, "haunted" floors above. As this new light met her eyes, though, she recoiled a bit. Why was it so _bright_? It hadn't been like that before, right?

She saw Regal react in a similar manner, but no one else seemed affected. In fact, Lloyd blinked at them, looking startled. "Professor Sage? Regal?" he asked. "What's up?"

"The light," the duke explained, sounding puzzled.

"Can't you tell? It's brighter than before." Raine had her hand in front of her eyes.

"Uh...guys? The light hasn't changed at all." Sheena frowned. "Maybe you're just not used to it anymore - it was pretty dark up there."

Was it her imagination, or did her own voice sound a little...hissy? "If that were the case, why only the two of us?" she said, ignoring that thought for now. "Something is wrong." What that was, however, she wasn't sure. It did bother her, though.

"You do sound kind of funny, Raine." Genis blinked up at her. "Like you have the hint of a lisp or something. You've never had that before."

So it wasn't her imagination. She looked down at her little brother. "You're right," piped in Regal. "Something is strange here." And his voice had the hiss to it, as well. What on earth was going on?

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you two actually _were _vampires. The light thing, the freaky voice. It's ironic," remarked Zelos.

Raine gave a roll of her eyes. "Besides the fact that such a statement is utterly rediculous," she said quite firmly. "Perhaps I was mistaken and Sheena was correct - Regal and I may simply be unaccustomed to the light after the near pitch blackness." It was a logical explanation, after all. And she liked that better than Zelos' idiotic comment.

But as she shared a glance with Regal, she noted that he looked just a little unconvinced like herself. She did feel like something was missing. Nothing as stupid as what Tethe'alla's Chosen had to offer, but something. It was too strange, too much of a coincidence, and too exclusive to be nothing out of the ordinary. No one else was affected.

And being "unaccustomed to the light" wouldn't affect one's voice. The half-elf shook her head as they left the Lezareno, and decided they were all just being paranoid. She snorted quietly as the moon came into view. And what other stage was it in but full? It was a perfectly "spooky" Halloween night. And they were all just being jumpy and childish. Yes, that was it. And Raine was able to convince herself of this, keep herself satisfied with the explanation for a while. It wasn't til she was heading back to the hotel to get something that she found herself proved wrong.

The only sound she heard was the clicking of her own shoes on the stone of Altamira's boardwalk and she went at a leisurely pace toward the hotel. The party was still going on at the beach, and she had been forced to promise that she would return after retrieving her book. Regal had left several minutes before her to take care of something he'd forgotten. But Lloyd and Colette had likewise made _him _promise to return as well.

She was startled out of these musings by a chill up her spine, and the sound of something that unnerved her more than she'd care to admit. It was almost like a wordless voice, crying out. In pain. For help. In anger. She wasn't sure what. But she turned to peer into the alley beside the hotel.

Someone walked past her - some tourist, she supposed - but they didn't seem to have heard anything. Frowning, Raine started into the darkness carefully. She could almost..._feel _the presence of someone else in the alleyway with her. Or maybe the correct term was some-_thing _else, as what she thought she sensed didn't seem like anything particularly mortal. Yet oddly, it seemed familiar to her.

"Regal?" she asked, startled. She had come upon an unmistakable figure in the dark. He leaned against the side wall of the hotel, not looking up. When she got near enough to him to reach out to touch him, the man turned and lashed out to grab her wrist before she knew what was happening.

Eyes widening, she looked up into his own. He met her gaze, his shoulders rising and falling in heavy breaths. "You," he said softly.

There was something wrong with him. His eyes seemed...changed somehow. "Regal...let go," she requested, tugging against him. But his grip tightened until it was painful, like her wrist would nap under his inhumanly strong grasp. "Let go of me!" cried the half-elf, starting to be convinced that this was not, in fact, the Regal Bryant she knew.

"You feel it, too. I know it." He backed her up against the wall, pinning her there. "And yet you refuse to believe. Why? Why do you ignore it?" The last part was a hissing shout as he pressed her even harder against the stone.

"If this is some childish joke, Regal Bryant, I must say I'm quite disappointed in you. I thought you, of all people were above this sort of--" She broke off as he raised his unoccupied hand to take hold of her jaw, and grip it quite tightly.

"This is not a joke," he hissed at her. "It has corrupted you. This living mortal blood. Do you not know what it means to be what we are?"

Regal was keeping her gaze firmly locked with his own. Something in his eyes seemed to reach out to her, wanting to draw her into...whatever it was he was evidently lost in. She realized only then that she was shaking a bit. But it wasn't really fear. It was...a sort of longing. Part of her wanted to have what he had already. What was going on? What, exactly, _did _he have?

Whatever it was, it had awoken something inside of her. "Show me," she heard herself say in a voice that just couldn't possibly be her own. "I want to let go." Wait - let go of _what_? What was she saying? _What was happening to them_?

He lowered himself toward her throat, holding her head out of the way. Instinctively, her _sane _half gave a cry of terror, almost a shriek, that split the cool night air. Regal froze, so close to her neck she could feel his breath. She knew she was trembling again, her eyes wide. It wasn't only what he had been about to do that frightened her. That was the vast majority of it, yes. But it was also what she herself had almost done.

Raine knew what she had felt. This was not just because they weren't used to the light. Zelos...had he been right? Were they becoming...real vampires? But that was rediculous - it was impossible.

Yeah? Tell that to the man who had nearly sunk his new-found fangs into her throat.

Regal let go of her chin quickly, taking a step back and staring at her with an expression that was only slightly better than her complete shock. "Raine, I..."

She stayed against the wall, watching him. Her face pale, she parted her lips but no sound came out. Her voice had left her for the moment. He took another step back. "I'm...sorry. I couldn't...control it..."

"I know," she said at last, though her expression remained shocked. "I felt it too..." And she had nearly given into it, too. If he'd actually bitten her, she probably would have snapped.

"Do you think...Zelos was correct, then?"

"I...I don't know..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine: Yes. I was right. Your twisted plot _did _come in.

You think you're hot stuff, don'tcha? Pshh. The ones who hold themselves the highest are the ones who come crashing down the hardest.

Raine: ...Beautiful philosphy, dear. But that had nothing to do with it.

No, but it sounded cool.


	3. A Bond

Whee, chapter numero tres! Finally finished it. Sheez.

Raine: -Sigh-

You had to know I was going to eventually...

Raine: The break was nice while it lasted.

Well, then, you should be all rested and ready to go! Hehe )

Raine: -.- -Thwack-

Oooowwwwww. -Pout-

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked back toward the beach - both utterly and completely shaken by what had just happened though for a few different reasons - Regal stayed silent. He walked a couple of solid feet away from Raine, mostly because he was afraid of what he might do to her if he was any closer. The Duke could still feel something in the back of his mind, wanting to manifest itself again. But if he did that, he could hurt her. Like he almost had several moments ago.

He had nearly _bitten _her. Had nearly done what all Vampires were so reputed for doing. But she had said that, at the same time, she'd felt it, too. Something inside of her "wanted to let go," too. Was Zelos really right? Could they really be...Vampires?

They were met back at the beach with grins which they did not return. "…Raine? Are you okay?" asked Genis, blinking at his sister. A glance toward the half-elven woman told Regal that she was still pale.

"Y-yes…But we have a problem," she said, obviously trying to make her faint voice strong again. "Zelos suggested that perhaps Regal and I really were…Vampires."

"That was just a joke, Miss Scholar," said Zelos, grinning. "Don't have to take everything so seriously, y'know."

"I'm afraid we may have to, actually." Regal had cleared his throat to strengthen his own voice. "Because we suspect that, as harmless as Zelos' remark was supposed to be, it may hold truth to it."

Everyone was blinking at them now. "What do you mean?" asked Lloyd, puzzled. "Are you saying you and the Professor are really Vampires? What happened to you two while you were gone?"

"The details don't matter." It was clear Raine did not wish to relate the tale. And he most certainly did not blame her. "Let's just say it definitely alerted us to a possible truth in Zelos' words." A possible truth? More like a certainty. After all, what bit the throats of mortals besides Vampires?

"We now have reason to believe that, for whatever reason, we _are _becoming Vampires. And yes, I know that sounds impossible. I wouldn't believe it myself if what happened hadn't...But it did." He nearly flinched as he caught the slightest shudder in the woman beside him, and apologized silently for perhaps the hundredth time.

"So, assuming you're right, then," said Sheena, folding her arms, "how could that possibly happen?"

"I have no idea." Raine shook her head. "One thing we'll need to figure out. However...I think it wise that Regal and I stay apart from everyone else unless we're needed. If we're correct, we could be rather dangerous to you."

"But you're only turning into Vampires outwardly, right?" blinked Genis. "Why would you be dangerous if you were only physically like that?"

Regal met the glance Raine flicked his way. Both man and woman grimaced. "There are times when we are not...ourselves," he explained. "That's when we would be a threat to you, and anyone else around us. Raine is right - we should be confined somewhere for the time being so we can't hurt anyone."

"Somewhere like...where, exactly?" Sheena looked between the two of them. "The rooms in the hotel lock from the inside, and there are alot of people there."

"Maybe we could use the Lezareno. The floors above the lobby are all dark anyway - which would accomodate our new intolerance to light. And that way those in the Company could ensure that we couldn't get out should something happen and we lose control." Raine glanced at him in questioning, and he nodded.

"Perhaps that would be best," Regal agreed. He didn't add what he was sure the both of them were thinking: _I only hope we don't hurt anyone there in our inevitable attempts to get out. _

"We'll have to arm people with Flashlights," the half-elven woman said, drily. He could tell it was sarcasm, but he felt sure she meant it half-literally, too. "The only immediately effective weapon against us. And the only one that won't kill us should it be used."

"Indeed. Vampire or not, I would rather forego having a wooden stake driven through my heart," Regal said, using the same dry tone. For that was the only thing, legend had it, that could kill a Vampire. The wood had to be a certain kind, too, didn't it? Oak, maybe? He wasn't exactly well versed in mythical creatures of the night.

"Okay, then. I guess the first thing we should worry about is finding out how to stop this...whatever it is," said Lloyd, scratching the back of his "furry" head. "But how do we do that?"

"...It has to do with an odd change...in the world's mana." Raine looked up from the ground she'd been gazing at for the past few minutes. She'd looked deep in concentration, and Regal had not wanted to disturb her. But now he looked at the woman questioningly.

Genis tilted his head to the side. "...You're right. I didn't think about it before, but the mana does seem different from before...But I can't tell how."

"Nor can I. but I find it too much of a coincidence to be just that." She shook her head. "In any case, it's the only thing we have at the moment...Perhaps you should seek out Yuan. The Renegades have sophisticated knowledge of Magitechnology, and mana in general. They may have a way to figure out just what is going on here."

"In the mean time," piped in the Duke, "Raine and I will lock ourselves away in the Lezareno. If we're lucky, nothing else will happen until we have a chance to correct this."

"Right." Lloyd nodded.

"Stay away from blood, you two. It's horrible for your health." Zelos was cocky again.

Both Raine and Regal shot him glares that could melt all the ice in Flanoir and the fjords around it. They did not need his idiotic jokes at a time like this - not ever really, but particularly not _now. _This was a very serious situation, as had been told by the fact that Raine had nearly become his next meal. "Don't start," snapped the former.

"Just shut up, Zelos," ordered Sheena. "Be careful, guys...Okay, let's go." She gestured to the other costumed members of their group.

The two caped adults watched them go for a moment, before turning to eachother. "...It's for the best," he said, quietly. He didn't want to be imprisoned in his own company, no. But if it meant protecting the whole of Altamira, then he would do it readily.

"Yes." Raine started to walk, and he fell into step beside her. It did not register to him at all, in that moment, that he was walking close to her now, and she seemed to be returning the gesture. If it had, however he'd have known it wasn't really them. The inhuman abominations they were becoming seemed to have a connection now - they were reacting to eachother.

They had...a bond.

------------------------------------------------------------------

OooooOOOooo. A bond. o.O Between Vampires. But could it lead to more? BumBumBum!

Raine: -Facepalm- Deranged. Demented. Insane. Juvenile. _Child. _

...Vocabulary lessons with Raine! XD

Raine: -Thwacks again-

Ouch! Be nice! -Grumblegrumblegripe- Stay tuned.


	4. Yuan

Oh my word. It's been...nearly five months since I updated this. That's really, really bad.

Raine: I don't know, I liked it.

... -.-

Raine: I know. I know. You don't care.

Precisely. Now can we get on with it?

Raine: ...If you must.

Thank you.

---------------------------------------------

"Never thought we'd be doing this again," said Lloyd, shaking his head as the large blue structure loomed up before them. "I kinda' hoped we were done with the Renegades, you know?"

"Yeah. But it's the only hope we've got to find out what's rrrreally happening to Raine and Rrregal."

The whole party slowed to a halt, including the speaker herself. Sheena blinked. Had she been almost...purring, just then? Her voice had sounded strange even to her...And given her costume, that made her quite uneasy. Cat. Purring. Was she...?

"Sheena...this may be kind of a strange question," said Zelos, eyeing her, "but why are you purring?" They were all looking at her now. "Do you think the same thing that's happening to the Nightwalkers of Altamira is going on with you, too?"

She grimaced. "It...kinda' sounds like it, doesn't it? This could be bad. What if we all start turrrning into our costumes? And then we all start thinking like them, too? Like Raine and Rrrregal. We won't be able to stop it..." Stupid purring. It grated on her nerves every time the sound passed her lips.

"Then we should hurry," said Presea, brow knitting.

"Yeah. As much as I love Noishe, I don't really want to be him..." Lloyd frowned. "And Genis would be...dead."

"Walking dead," the half-elven boy sort of corrected. But he was clearly nervous as well. The group immediately started walking again, everyone's paces notably quickened. Nobody really wanted to become their costumes. Sure, dressing up was fun. But actually _being _a mummy, or a cat, or "Franken-Zel" was simply not appealing.

At the door to the base, Lloyd stepped up, looking a little lost. "Think there's a doorbell somewhere around here?" he asked, examining it.

"Hardly."

Everyone jumped in unison and spun to behold the blue-haired, angelic half-elf standing behind them, arms folded in a familiar stance and face grim. "Yuan." Colette clasped her hands. "We have a problem."

"Quite obviously, or you wouldn't be here. And yes, I'm aware of the change in mana. Every being with elven blood should have noticed it by now. It's not exactly a minor alteration." It seemed to hit him only then that they were all wearing costumes. He eyed them each in turn, his brow knitting. "...For the sake of time, I won't ask," he said, dryly.

"It was a Halloween party. That's why we're herrrrre," purred Sheena, flinching. Yuan gave her an odd look, too. "This 'change in mana' isn't just affecting the _mana. _It's taking effect in people."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" queried the angel. His gaze flicked upward for a moment, but by the time they'd tried to follow it to whatever he was looking at, he'd settled it back on Sheena.

Somewhat confused, she went on regardless. "Raine and Rrrrregal. They were dressed as Vampirrres." Great, it was getting worse... "And now, it looks like they're rrreally becoming them." Much to her dismay, she could feel her tail swish behind her. One ear even flicked.

"It seems like too much of a coincidence to be simple chance. Even Sheena's getting cat-like," piped in Genis.

"So I see..."

"We were wondering if you could help us maybe find a way to stop it." Colette stepped up, her hands still clasped before her.

"Yeah..." Lloyd scratched the back of his head. "There are some of these costumes that would be really bad to make reality.

Yuan looked upward again. "Look at the moon," he ordered them all.

Lloyd blinked. "The moon?"

"Yes, boy, the moon. The round, pale object that replaces the sun when night falls, and resides among the stars. Look at it." He wasn't exactly a patient man.

Sheena followed the half-elf's pointing finger, regarding the moon in mild surprise. It seemed bigger - and its color was odd. It was darker, almost like Space was swallowing it. "...It's fading," she remarked.

"That's how it appears, yes. But it's actually also caused by the mana-flow. It's being distorted, because the flow is so thick and irratic. If you watch for several moments, you'll see it surging. Something isn't right. And I'd say it's definitely the cause of your...mutations."

"So how do we stop it?" asked Zelos, crossing his arms across his own chest.

"Before we can even speculate on that, the cause of this odd change must be determined. And thus far, the answer to that mystery has eluded us."

"We've got to figurrrre something out. Raine and Rrrregal are being lost to blood-sucking monsterrrrs even as we speak. And I swearrr, if this purrrring doesn't stop..." Sheena balled her fists.

"We will continue working on it - this isn't going to be limited to people feeling the need to indulge in wearing costumes. In the end, this problem will harm the entire world," Yuan replied, setting the grim mood even lower.

-----------------------------------------------

And Yuan replaces Raine as the pessimest! n.n

Raine: ...

O.o Well, it's true. Anyway... Even though it's no longer even close to Halloween, keep reading :P.


	5. We Are One

Okay, peeps. Something went way wrong with my chapters, and I had to delete the last three. But now I am putting them back up. Sorry about all of that. -.- Here ya' go.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was getting so hard to focus as herself. She found her thoughts wandering disturbingly, kept catching herself thinking about something very strange. Very...Vampire. And it was scaring her. She did not want to be a mythical blood-sucker. She didn't want to be undead. She just wanted to be herself.

Presently, Raine was pressed into a corner of the pitch black room, hugging herself tightly. She had long since developed perfect sight in the darkness, as had Regal. As she glanced up to see him, it was evident that he was struggling with the transformation, as well. He had a palid complexion, now, and she felt certain hers was similar, particularly as her hands had looked pale when she'd looked them over. Her nails had even grown a bit, the tips sharp like claws. They weren't really all that terribly long, as far as things went - but they were longer than _she _would have liked. This was more...feminine.

"Do you think...they'll be able to figure it out, before we...are lost?" she asked softly between quiet, yet heavy breaths, looking back down at the floor. She hoped so. But at the rate they seemed to be progressing...

"I don't know," Regal admitted. "One would hope... But it's rather hard to be optimistic...at the moment."

Indeed it was. Raine opened her mouth to say something, steeling herself for more hissing. But she didn't get the words out. Instead, all that emerged was a strangled sound as she retched. The half-elf fell forward, her palms flat on the carpeted floor.

"Raine!" He came at once to her side, dropping to his knees and laying his unshackled hand on her shoulder blade. "What is it...? Raine, stay with me..."

She gave a pained cry, attaching herself to him in an instant. His shirt balled in her hands, she pressed her face into his chest. She felt...a strong desire--desire? A _need _to be close to him in her uncertainty. She didn't know why, but she held onto him.

Regal paused, his entire body tensing. What did he do? He felt compelled to return the hold, to clasp her in his arms. But at the same time, his humanity was recognizing it as unnatural. There was something odd about it. But then... Raine needed someone. She looked so afraid.

"Help me," he heard her plead, in an odd voice. Something flared inside him at the sound of it, and he put his arms around her, holding tightly. He vaguely noted that his head lowered toward hers, and he opened his mouth to press the surfaces of his teeth gently against her cheek. But though he knew it wasn't right, he...didn't care?

Raine emitted a screech at that point. A strange thing... Not exactly an audible sound, and yet very real. High-pitched. Inhuman. It echoed, but in his own mind. As her lips parted, and her own fangs were revealed in an expression riddled with pain, the shriek penetrated his very soul. His eyes widened as his head whirred with images he couldn't explain, nor identify. He couldn't even have described them, had he been asked to, except as, "Dark." Her own face came to mind, in all the agony she was showing...

Sea-blue eyes darkened to a creepy red. Panting, he turned her to face him, holding her up by her shoulders.

_Kah dei. Dontray evu la yen..._

He urged her. Beckoned her. Called to her... "Come to me, my chosen. My One. The completion of my soul."

As he watched, her terror-filled eyes were stained to match his in color. She almost seemed to melt in his grasp, her expression relaxing. Her lips were still parted, but she appeared to be past whatever pain and fear she had been paralyzed with. "My love... My only one," she breathed. "...I come." She raised her hand, brushing the tips of her nails across his cheek in wonder, relief, and inexplicable joy.

Slowly, he stood, bringing her up as well. "Together." He put his forehead to hers for a moment. "Completely together, at long last."

"...But trapped," she replied. "Trapped by mortals."

He shook his head. "Not for long, love... Not for long. We will escape - I refuse to be the pet of these brainless mortal rats." Regal pet her cheek once, before he crossed to the elevator shaft. The platform itself was quite absent - a precaution taken by their captors to keep them in this prison.

Raine followed him, her steps making a soft pad upon the carpet. "Can we jump down?" she asked, peering down the shaft. "To the roof of that...compartment? Or perhaps climb up the rope..." For her eyes had now caught said rope.

"There may be an escape at the top. ...But what of the light we are bound to come across?"

She looked over at him, amusement shining through. "I would more readily risk that, than starvation in these mortal's hands. We will not let something like that defeat us. Will we?" As he quirked the slightest smile of agreement, she backed up several steps. Bracing herself, she took a jogging leap, latching onto the rope. She began to inch her way up, and he joined her as soon as he could.

At the top, they found their escape. The very roof of the building. Raine managed to get herself out of the shaft and onto it, waiting until Regal did the same before she walked to the edge. Indeed, she had to squint. There were artificial lights - a few of which she unleashed her fury upon, shattering them. But the sun was rising. "We have to find somewhere...to wait out the day." She watched the glowing orb sneaking up over the horizon with a slightly sickened expression.

"...A cave on the outskirts of this city..."

"How do you know that?" she asked, blinking at him.

"I...simply remember from something..." He shook his head violently. "Never mind. It is the perfect place." He put his nose to her hair for a moment, as though attempting to reground himself in his mind. "When evening falls again, we shall have to find another gathering of mortals. This place..." He squinted down at the city, which from this height was entirely visibly. "This place is too bright. Too busy, even during the hours of darkness."

"I'm hungry," she murmured, leaning against him.

"Yes... We will find something... I am not certain what variety of beasts this island settlement will provide, but there is bound to be something. At the very least, a fox."

"Not exactly a gourmet feast," she mused. Contrary to legend and myth brought about by the vivid imaginations of mortals that feared them so terribly, they did not feed off of humanoid blood. They did not even attack them unless they were first threatened - which, unfortunately, happened quite often. But they were not violent creatures - simply ones determined to survive.

"It is the best we can hope for if we want to feed here." He didn't sound exactly thrilled himself, but they both knew it _was _their only choice. With a sigh, she nodded and took his offered hand. The two climbed up onto the siding of the roof and, sharing one brief glance, leapt.

----------------------------------------------------------

Other two are coming right up.

Raine: -Eyeroll-


	6. Shadows

Blugh. Stupid mistakes. Well, here…

---------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you don't know yet?"

"Just what I said. I am not a miracle-worker, boy."

Yuan rolled his blue eyes, never once turning to face the haughty former-Chosen who demanded answers irritably behind him. "We have only been working for two days. You cannot expect an answer at your beck and call whenever your majesty desires it, no matter how you lived as a noble. Welcome to the real world."

"If this is the real world," Zelos muttered, "give me a fairy tale any day. But come on, you guys are the most advanced organization in Symphonia. You've _got _to know _something_ by now."

At last the angel spun, teeth gritted. "I just told you. We haven't the faintest idea. And we are not going to get any further with you whining about it. Either rest your flapping tongue or leave."

Lloyd had to admit, Yuan and Professor Raine could sometimes be very, very similar. He had to stop himself from barking a laugh - literally, as his transformation was progressing with everyone else's - as he easily envisioned Raine saying the exact same thing. But that aside, he agreed with Yuan. Zelos probably should shut up.

"Just let us know when you find anything out, okay?" He raised one half-paw to scratch his head, which was becoming rather furry - and therefore itchy.

"Yes." That was all Yuan would further offer on the subject. Lloyd turned to go, dragging Zelos with him by his shirt – he didn't really want to touch his sickly-greenish skin. It wasn't as bad as Genis, who was beginning to look quite…interesting, but it was bad enough.

"We've got to stop this. Soon." Zelos clearly was not enjoying the transformation into the odd, zombi-like creation of fiction. "My good looks are _totally _ruined, here."

Sheena gave a very catty glower to him as he and Lloyd approached. "No kidding." Her face was taking on the appearance of a feline, no question. With the soft, flattening nose and the fine, dark fur gathering there. Not to mention her now-green, almond-shaped eyes. The tail behind her seemed to have a life of its own; twitching, swaying, and freezing when she was startled. "But we can't do anything on ourrrr own. We're all affected by this, same as you."

"Not all of us," pointed out the resident witch of the group, whose only alteration so far seemed to be that she could now use odd spells, diferent from any elves or half-elves could cast. Presea looked over at Colette, who wasn't paying any attention, but rather was peering warily at Noishe. Or rather, what had been Noishe. He looked much like Lloyd, just a little further progressed into a dog-thing. "She hasn't changed at all. She still looks the same, and has not developed any...strange behaviors."

It was true. While all of them had had their moments of being "lost in the character," Colette had remained herself in appearance and manner. "Well," reasoned Zelos, "it's not like she really has much to change into, is it? She's already an angel, if a different sort."

"But shouldn't she have changed at least a little? She didn't have a halo, before. And her wings aren't white and feathery, they're pink and filmy." Lloyd's doggish face screwed up into a frown.

"Don't ask me, man. But that's all I can think of - she's dressed as something she already is, so she's not going to turn into anything funky." Zelos shrugged, then grimaced. "My voice so so horrible," he whined, but Lloyd ignored that part. It was just Zelos being Zelos.

The swordsman heaved a sigh, and slumped against the back walls of the room the group remained in. "Think we should go check on Regal and Professor Sage?"

"I'm worried about Raine," Genis piped up, as a quasi-reply. "They were already well along in their transformations... If we're this far, that could be really bad for them. ...I wanna know that Raine is still Raine." The miniature mummy lowered his gaze, clearly concerned.

"We should go check up on them, just in case. I mean, it's been a day or two, right?" Sheena looked toward the door. "The last thing a Resort Town full of tourists needs is two blood-sucking monsters roaming the night. I'm not sure I'd trust those precautions we took against two real vampires."

Lloyd grimaced. "...Maybe you're right. Let's go, then." He didn't like the thought of Raine and Regal terrorizing Altamira and perhaps getting themselves hurt in the process, by frenzied and panicked would-be victims. It could turn out to be very, very ugly.

They made their way, all seven of them, out of the base. They were quite a sight to behold, he knew - a mummy, two half-dog, half-human monstrocities, Frankenstein, a humanoid cat, a witch, and an angel; the latter two being the most normal of the troupe. But he was getting used to the odd looks by Renegades passing them, and knew he'd have to just deal with the weird glances in Altamira.

As they set down on the island, movement in the dark distance caught his eye. It was difficult to see in the minimal moonlight that was still fading, but something definitely shifted. It looked almost like somehting made purely of shadow, that fled to disappear into another. "Wha'was that?" he asked, blinking at the now-stillness.

"What was what?" Genis asked as he halted to face Lloyd. The rest had begun to walk toward the gate of the city.

"Something moved...over there." He nodded at the point of his focus, frowning again.

"It was probably just a fox or something," reasoned Sheena. "Come on, we should go." She started off again. Slowly, Lloyd followed after the others. His gaze lingered on the shadows as he expected them to move again - he had a very bad feeling about it.

And that feeling was really only intensified when they learned that Raine and Regal had vanished. Without the Lezareno's people even knowing about it. No one had dared venture up with the two becoming Vampires, and so no one knew just how long they'd been gone. And that made him nervous, along with the rest of them, he was sure.

So had those shadows been...?

---------------------------------------------------

Aaaand the last one coming now… Then I'll work on writing the next. All will be well. X.x

Raine: -Sigh-


	7. Predicament

Okay, this is it. n.n

Raine: Idiot.

-.- Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------

Red eyes blinked at the marching group of odd humanoid beings from beside the mouth of a dark cave. "New arrivals," murmured the beholder, taking the end of a lock of white hair to twirl it between thumb and forefinger. "They are not like the others, though..."

"Linnia."

She glanced over her shoulder at his call from the shadows within their shelter. "Yes?"

"Come. We should decide what it is we plan to do from here."

Nodding, she looked back at the group of six that was trekking toward the mortal city as she ducked into the blackness. Linnia narrowed her eyes when one of them halted, and turned right toward her. There it stood, seeming to stare directly at her for several minutes. She knew its sight could not possibly be sophisticated enough to see in the absence of light, nor would it be able to see clearly from so far away. But it still unnerved her, and she turned away to join her companion further back in the cave.

"Tarin... We will have to be careful," she told him as she went to her knees on the cold, stone ground. She was tired; they had not had a decent meal since leaving the town. "We may no longer be in the city, but we are still close. We could still be found."

"Which is why I want to leave as quickly as possible. Already we have lingered here too long. I am not certain that we will be able to make our escape from the island this night." At these words, she gave him a pained look, and he sat next to her. "...I know. We must go soon. We must find something, lest we starve ourselves. But I think first of protecting what we have." He touched her cheek, and she lowered her face with a quiet sigh. "I have promised to take care of you, and I do not intend to break that promise."

She closed her eyes. "I know," she assured him. "And I have vowed never to leave you - thus, leave you I never shall. I never want to. I just worry about how long we can be sustained on the scarce wildlife to be found here. ...And I want to leave this island. It frightens me, and I cannot explain why. But I don't like it at all."

Tarin watched her for a moment, then pushed to his feet again and drew her up with him. "If that is what you wish... Then we will attempt to flee tonight."

"I thought you said--"

"Linnia... _You _are what matters to me." He held her close, gripping her arms and keeping their eyes locked. "I don't want to take risks too impossible to overcome, but I will make you happy. I will do what is best for _you_. You, my Only One."

She gazed up at him in silence for a few seconds. "I don't want to put you in peril, though," she finally mumbled, tearing her eyes away. As he put a hand to her cheek and turned her face back to his, she put one of hers over it and let her eyes slips closed again.

"As long as we are together, all is well. Nothing will happen to us, Linnia. I will make certain of it. For you, I will face this risk quite willingly. Do you want to leave? Do you want to try to gain our freedom tonight?" His expression was grave. He wanted to know her true answer - not what she thought he would want, but what _she _wanted. And she had a hard time bringing herself to give him that straight answer, because she feared for his own safety.

At last, though, she nodded, and looked back at him. "Yes... I want to leave. Now."

"Then leave we will. We still have the cover of night. We will stow ourselves on a sea-vessel they use to come and go. It will not be easily done, and we will have to move quickly. Mortals may be brainless, but if panicked they will become savage, exterminating anything that frightens them." Holding her hand now, Tarin started for the mouth of the cave. Linnia tugged him to a halt briefly, and he looked back at her in questioning.

"...Thank you," she told him, returning to his side. She quirked a tiny smile as he put his fangs to her cheek for no more than a second, and this time walked with him as Tarin started again. After a few slow steps away from the cave, they shared a glance, and broke off at a nimble run toward the unfortunately well-lit city. Two dark figures, sprinting along the expanse of dew-sprinkled grass.

As they reached the large settlement, neither of them were daft enough to walk right through the gates. Linnia let him tug her along until they found a less open way to enter. It was through an alleyway, and silently as shadows the two made their way through it. She tightened the hold on his hand, stopping him before he went any further, and obviously startling him. But she clung to his arm, pulling him back closely to her. "Shh..."

A group of people were standing very close to an outlet to their hiding place, and she recognized them as the same strange, inhuman beings she'd seen before. They were all talking in voices that sounded concerned - but that wasn't important. What was, was the fact that they were blocking she and Tarin from going any further unnoticed.

Protectively, eyes narrowed into slits at the supposed mortals, he barred his arm high across her shoulders around front, and she rested her hands against the fabric of his sleeve, watching. Waiting as he did. They could stand there for the remainder of the night...right?

"Where could they have gone?" It was a young man's voice, holding an uncharacteristic gruffness to it. She strained her pointed ears despite herself to hear just who he was talking about. ...As long as they could go nowhere, they might as well listen. Just in case it proved to be useful.

"They could be anywherrre by now." This time a woman had spoken, if such a voice belonged to any mortal woman. "But... I think it's a prrretty safe bet that they aren't around here anymorrre. No one's screaming, after all." Linnia glanced upward, seeking Tarin's face in puzzlement. She saw corresponding curiousity and confusion in his features, and returned to listening quietly.

"...Yeah, I guess if anybody were being attacked by two bloodthirsty vampires, we'd know it..." A different man had voiced this, but that fact went unheeded as her eyes widened and her entire body tensed. Evidently catching the same thing, she felt Tarin's arm draw closer, pinning her back against his own chest as he backed up a little.

"Tarin," she whispered, barely audible even for one standing so close. "Are they referring to...?"

"I find it hard to call a coincidence." Behind her, he nodded. "And if that is the case, they know of us specifically. ...Are they hunters, then? Are they tracking--"

"Wait." She interrupted him, because the conversation among the people scarcely six feet away had slowed considerably. Taking shallow breaths, else they be overheard, she listened carefully. They were still there - she could see the movement of their lightly-cast shadows. But they were speaking more quietly. Now, that could mean a couple different things, but she would take no chances.

"At least I know I'm not going crrrazy," the strange feminine voice remarked dryly. "If Lloyd and Noishe smell the same thing... What is it, though?"

"Whatever it is, it's in the alley..." Linnia watched in half-horror as a tall shadow moved toward the alleyway. Before Tarin could pull her back any further, a canine-human facehad appeared, and stared at them. They both froze, both arms wrapped around her now and fangs menacingly, intimidatingly bared. It was his way of telling them to stay away. "Regal?" asked the young...man? "Professor Sage? Sheez... We were _worried_! ...Uh... What's with the weird looks?"

"Um, Lloyd? I don't think they're exactly Raine and Regal..." A green, zombie-like man had come up beside the dog-person. Soon, the other four joined them.

They had a problem. A big problem. She dug her nails into Tarin's arm, hissing a little in her own defensive warning as he held her as close as he possibly could without crushing her. ...What were they going to _do_?

-------------------------------------------------------------

NOW I can start writing the next one. Stupid, stupid...-grumble- Here I go!

Raine: In other words, just turn back now. I beg of you. Don't encourage her.

-Maniacal laughter-

Raine: ...Point made.


	8. I Will Return

Man... Sorry for the wait, and for the short chapter. x.x The next one will be better, I promise.

Raine: That's a matter of opinion.

Huh?

Raine: To us, the characters, the quality of your demented writing is determined solely by how much you torture us. And since this entire fanfiction is composed of _mutating _us, and Regal and myself are already lost to monsters, I highly doubt your next chapter will be "better."

...Are you finished?

Raine: -Sigh-

Okay, then. Anywho. xD Here you go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stay back," he growled, his insides tight with concern purely for her whom he clasped so tightly. "Do not touch her." Tarin had his cheek pressed to hers, his red eyes narrowed in a piercing glare.

"Woah, hey…" The dog man raised his hands. "Calm down, Regal. We don't want to hurt either of you, I promise…"

"Raine?"

It was a different voice, this time, as a smaller…person? - wrapped in tattered linen approached. He gazed up at them, but Linnia shrunk back even further into her partner, if that was possible. Tarin flung out a hand at the odd looking child, his expression darkening. "Stop." His voice a mere hiss, he stepped back to be right against the wall of whatever building it was that they were closest to.

The catlike woman took the boy by his shoulder gently, as though keeping him back with her. He didn't know what these people's motive was, but he didn't really want to find out. "Calm down, guys. Just cool it… We want to help."

"We do not need your help, mortal," stated Linnia, defiantly. There was a strength to her voice, a defiance he was proud of. "Leave us alone." Her own fangs glinted in the artificial lights just barely illuminating this alleyway.

Again, the canine inched forward. "Just come with us, and we'll sort it all out…" He reached out a hand slowly toward them, but Tarin released his love to at once take her hand and pull her very quickly to the side. She stumbled a little, but he kept her balanced until she could fall into step with his.

The two vampires darted through the streets of the bustling town, startling and frightening many humans in their wake. He could hear behind them the alarmed voices of those that had just confronted them, and their footsteps as well. They were in pursuit, and they could not allow them to catch up.

There were lights all around them, even at this late hour. They could not have been in a worse human settlement, he thought in annoyance. It had a busy night life, apparently, and this hindered them both because of the many people and all of the _light_. It did not help their flight that they could not see very well.

He gripped her hand ever so tightly, thinking only of escape – for her, if nothing else. The bond they had was his very existence, as well as hers. They had to stay together. They had to…

"The sea is not far," he breathed to her, their own steps echoing in the air around them. Startled mortals leapt out of their way, but he ignored them. As long as they didn't try to intervene… "Run, Linnia. Tarai." She was lagging a little – just a little, but it made him nervous.

His anxiety was horribly justified when, as the pounding and voices behind them got closer, he heard her cry out and felt her hand wrenched from his. Tarin nearly tripped as a result. He ran a few more steps so he wouldn't fall, but turned as soon as he could. "Linnia!"

She cried out in the ancient tongue, half-lying on the cobblestone. One arm was gripped behind her back by the green,tog sickly man. She struggled against him, almost freed herself, but the others joined him in holding her captive. They wouldn't let her go. Hatred welled in him at the sight of these mortals handling her so. They had done nothing to provoke this assault... Humans were honorless, barbaric thugs. This was why they were forced into hiding, into cowardice.

"Unhand her," he snarled, starting back toward the gathering with a menacing expression. He could tell it intimidated a couple of them - but Tarin halted when Linnia spoke again.

"No-Tarin," she panted. "Tarai! _Run_!"

"I cannot leave you with--"

"My love - my only one... You must go!" There was pain in her beautiful red eyes - the pain of the imminent separation. The pain he would be tortured by if he left her here...with them... "Please," she whispered. "Please go."

"Linnia..." His voice was broken. Already he felt the tugging at his soul that accompanied the distance between bound partners. It would hurt them both, in so many ways. "I... I will return for you. I swear. I will not let them harm you. Forgive me...my love..." He took a stiff step backward, then turned and took off again. This time, his eyes were closed. He knew the general direction he was headed in, but... How could she ask this of him? He _would _rescue her.

Tarin lifted a hand to his chest, pausing just for one more minute. Linnia and her captors were out of sight by now, so he raised his eyes to the stars and silently gave her one more assurance. After that, he was off once more. This time he kept going strong, positively sprinting until he reached the city's docks.

He stopped only long enough to determine which ship he would board. When he had chosen one - one that was just pulling away - he made for it. It was a good five feet from the wooden pier, but he took a running leap and managed to grab onto a rope strung along the side. There he clung, waiting until he couldn't hear as much noise from the porthole near him. He would climb in there when it was safe, and find a place to hide.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bumbumbum.

Raine: -Eyeroll- At least I'm with the others.

What, you don't like Regal?

Raine: I don't like traipsing around Altamira with him as a Vampire, no.

Aww. Poor guy.

Keep watching. n.n


	9. Incomplete

Wow. Way too long since I've updated stuff.

Raine: Darnit! You were supposed to forget about this one, at the very least!

...Sorry, Raine. My memory may be bad, but it's not _that _bad.

Raine: That's still under dispute.

Hardeharhar. Jerk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, she certainly hadn't lost her temper with her identity crisis, he thought dryly as they struggled to keep her under control. She was strong, too. They were probably lucky there were six of them, and only one of her.

Lloyd had to jump backwards a couple inches as she lashed out violently, managing for one moment to wrench her arm from the Tethe'allan Chosen's grip. "Whoa! Hey!" He fell over ungracefully, blinking up at their "prisoner." "Man, I didn't think Professor Sage's temper could _get _any worse. But now her claws and fangs are actually real."

As Zelos retook his hold on her, pulling her back a little roughly just because of her heated struggle, the swordsman clambered back to his feet. "She's just finally manifesting her ferocity on the outside," the red-head gasped. She was very obviously hard to hang onto.

"We have to get her somewherrrre enclosed, where she can't rrrrrun," stated Sheena, eyeing their captive warily.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Poor Zelos was having a time of it, trying to pin her to the ground and not get bitten in the process. He was already a hideous zombie-thing. He didn't need to be a hideous, blood-sucking zombie-thing – for anyone's sake.

"Release me at once!" cried Raine – or, rather, what had been Raine a short time ago. With her new form and identity came a new strength, as well. The half-elven healer from before had never had a particularly light touch when it came to hitting people, but she would have been no match, previously, for a man who wielded a sword with such ease as Zelos did.

Lloyd grimaced. "How're we supposed to move her at all? We can hardly keep her right _here_—hey—Presea?" He gave a start as the small girl came up behind their captive, raised the broom she still carried, and gave Raine a nice, sharp _thwack _between the shoulder-blades with the end of it.

Down she went with a dull thud and an eerie cease of all motion. The strange hiss, or faint cry, or whatever it was, of pain that came from the direction of the ocean went unheaard by them all. Lloyd looked down at her, scratching the back of hir head. "O…okay, then…" The rest of the party all blinked at each other. It almost seemed the right time to laugh – almost.

Zelos straightened, wincing and rubbing his back as it protested. He'd been hunched over a bit since first catching hold of her. "That's one way to do it. Man. I wasn't cut out for this kinda' stuff."

"It's about the only thing you're good forrrrr, actually," retorted Sheena with a smirk in her catlike eyes. "Oh, well, Frrrrrankenstein. Pick her up. We need to go beforrrrre she decides to come around again."

"Why me?" he whined. "Haven't I strained myself enough already?"

"Because Lloyd and Noishe…" Here she glanced at the two mentioned. They looked remarkably similar – both half-dog-thing, half-human swordsman. It was creepy. But they were both, therefore, hunched over themselves in a position that showed they were near walking on all fours. Well, okay, Noishe was a little straighter, but somehow the idea of having the canine carry Raine like a humanoid was creepy. "And you wouldn't make any of us _girrrrls _do it. Would you?"

He gave a resigned sigh, but finally caved; another moment of rubbing his back, and he squatted and picked up the limp vampire. Normally, he wouldn't oppose carrying off a damsel in distress... But this one wanted to kill him. And pretty as she was, he liked his life, thanks. Or he had, anyway. The fact that he was now Frankenstein was a bit of a setback, he had to admit.

The group trekked through the shaken-up resort, taking the most secluded route to the company as was possible. Still Raine remained quite unconcious, much to her bearer's relief. He was still on edge and kept glancing down at her paled face. Zelos held her like some toxic object, holding her as far from his body as he could manage and tilting his head (and thus his neck) backward and away from glinting fangs whose sharp points were just barely visible behind parted lips.

"If you drop her, Zelos..." Genis had come limping and dragging his feet to shuffle beside the Chosen, his one showing eye glowering. The child didn't look healthy in the tattered wraps to say the least. Actually, it was disgusting - and Zelos had almost risked saying so, but he wanted no comment about how horrid he himself was bound to look. Sickly green and his beautiful red hair did _not _mix.

"I won't drop her if she doesn't try to eat me," retorted Frankenzel. "My complexion has been ruined enough for one Halloween."

"At least you're not furry..." Lloyd looked himself over, including a twist to see- and wag his new tail dismally.

"Hearrrrr, hearrrrr!" Sheena added, soft, pointed ears laid flat against her black hair. The long tail still waved gracefully behind her, though every time she caught sight of it in the corner of her eye she'd pause and half-turn defensively, thinking it was a stealth attack from behind.

Colette walked vaguely beside Lloyd and Noishe, eyeing them very warily. She didn't like that particular transformation, all things considered. It disturbed her visually more than any of the others seemed to. But she was still a mystery - thus far, Miss Brunel had displayed no signs of any kind of change. Her white, feathery wings were still fake, as was her dwarf-crafted metal halo. They all supposed Zelos must be right (regretfully), and she wasn't morphing, because she already was an angel to begin with.

They arrived at the Lezareno shortly, and advised everyone to stay clear of them all. Even though they didn't yet all exhibit odd behaviors, there was no telling when or how they might start. It could be violent, or dangerous, like Raine and Regal. Up they took Raine to the President's office, and not a moment too soon. She began to stir in Zelos' arms, and the red-head dropped her uncermeniously on the floor with a yelp and a hop into the wall behind him.

"Ah!" The disgruntled, disoriented woman sat up in the dark, rubbing her shoulder. At once she stiffened, looking around at each in turn. "Where have you taken me? Why am I here? What do you want with me?" she demanded, a note of fear making her voice waver just a touch.

"Rrrraine. Calm down." Raising her hands to show the other woman her open palms, Sheena took a cautious step forward. The half-elf recoiled, red eyes wide and alert. "We don't want to hurrrrt you. We just want to help. You're not... You'rrre not yourself."

"Linnia."

Sheena paused, cut off in what she was about to say as Raine spoke. "Huh?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, mortal. My name is Linnia. I am myself. You are not here to help me. You took me from my partner. You have inflicted suffering on both of us because of that. And I am supposed to be calm?" she hissed.

"Your name isn't 'Linnia,'" Genis argued. "It's Raine. You're my sister. Regal's not your 'partner,' he's just our friend... Raine, come back to me..."

She eyed the small mummy maliciously. "I have never before seen you in my existance. None of you. You are all strangers and enemies to Tarin and myself. I will not be seduced by these lies. Release me now... I am well prepared to defend myself." Raine rose to her feet slowly, though fell almost at once to one knee again, hand on her heart and eyes wide again. "...Tarin..."

Alarmed, Lloyd half-stepped toward her, but now his professor was paying them no mind. She hunched over, kneeling now, and pressed her forehead to the carpet. Her breathing grew a little more labored, as though she were in some sort of pain. "Professor Sage?" Zelos held him back as he tried to approach further, though.

"Tarin... My One... The distance... My soul is...incomplete..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

And the update arrives with a cliff'd end. It's good to be back.

Raine: ...I can only be grateful they finally have me in captivity. Honestly.

Yeah. But now you're going through Regal-withdrawal. ...Amusing, actually. XD

Raine: -.- So amusing. -Thwack-

Hey! x.x You know. I'm going to need soooo much therapy because of you.

Raine: ...Dear. I'm only here because you ALREADY need therapy.

...You're such a jerk.


End file.
